Shake (Wonderful World)
Summary Shake is a playable character in Wonderful World. A young man with a spirit and a half of a human being. He is a Bounty Hunter residing mainly in Ainefir, and is typically a quiet person that hangs in the forests. He usually have few words, He is quiet but become interesting in what he is interested in. Because there was a long life in the Forest of the Spirit, there are parts where the sensation is slightly misaligned. He is not good with women. Because of a mixed blood, the left eye is the eyes of a spirit, and he can see the place of magical flow and spirit. He usually seal it because it makes him tired if the things visible on the left and right are different. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Shake Highland, "The Power of Silence" Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Bounty Hunter, possibly Half-Human, Swordsman, Air User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Spirit hax, recouperation, Blade Creation, Counter-Strike, Forest Affiliation (According to Shake's profile, he likes to wind down in forests. This in turn rejuvenates the spirit in his eye...), Self-Mental Manipulation (Shake's sword's strength is dependent on the mental state; the calmer, the better.), The ability to see spirits and the flow of magic, Master Swordsman, can react to attacks by using Eye of the Spirits, then cancelling into Sword Silence (When doing this, Shake is reacting to an attack that leads to his Original Ability when canceled into. The result when done right is 50% meter easy.) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc. In addition, When he beats Aiwhen, it is stated his Spirit Eye can actually catch up with Aiwhen). Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible he can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Riglord: (A Spirit Sword that gets stronger with the power of will; and there is no limit to how far Riglord can go in power in this regard. The only constant is the Mental State of Shake.), Wind Magic, & Spirit Eye Hax. Intelligence: Extremely High (When the situation calls for it, His experience in Bounty Hunting surpasses even Orphe's.) Weaknesses: Loud noises & those who use Sound Manipulation to deafen others, Shake's Spirit Eye, albeit useful at times, has to be strained along with his other, regular eye to see, is rarely ever interested in anything most times, if not focused enough, his attacks are a lot weaker... Feats: Is an expert Parryer at close and midrange (While this is typically a good thing, Fuga and sometimes Pale can bypass this with their long range combat techniques.), the character as a whole is a Swiss Army Knife, can handle both Duna and Orphe at once and win, and is a true polar opposite of Ryuza. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wind Magic:' Shake can use this with his Sword, & can create projectiles called Land Rays because of this. *'Eye of the Spirits:' Obtained at a young age, Shake can see departed souls, spiritual entities, & even can keep up with even the fastest characters of his verse. It can even be used in combat, & needs rejuvenation in nature. Shake usually does this in the Forests. *'Sword Silence:' Shake's Original Ability. A Parry move with the benefit of a Counter Hit if successful. Only applies to Upper/Mid attacks, and cannot block projectiles. *'End of Sword:' Shake's EX Ability. A Parry that has the same properties as Sword Silence, but slightly stronger. *'Ultimate Sword:' Shake does a full swing with his sword. Increases Blade Gauge when hit. A fourth slash of this caliber does extra damage, but resets the meter. *'Land Rays:' Shake swings his sword, creating a Giant ground projectile that builds up for a second, then charges at the opponent fast. Can travel across the entire arena. *'Brandish Circle:' Shake swings his sword in an upward arc. Has potential as an Anti-Air move. *'Trent Rod:' A distance blade created by Shake's Spirit Eye that can stab an opponent from behind. Has to be placed with great care, otherwise it WILL miss. *'Cloud Lift:' Shake slashes his sword down with great force, slamming the opponent on the spot. *'Blade Hazard:' Shake's first Finish Skill. Shake slashes the opponent to death, then slashes them once more before slashing them through to the other side. *'Eye of Spirits:' Shake's other Finish Skill. Allows his Spirit Eye to react to any situation by pausing Shake's Reaction Time (In other words; Time Manipulation in a sense), allowing him to react what comes at him, whether it's a projectile, or a heavy hit. It can make a rough guess of the opponent to see a BIG attack coming, allowing him to either Block, Jump out of the way, Counter hit, or even Parry it. When attacked it can be cancelled into Sword of Silence, & done right, grants an easy 50% Meter. Stats *'Height:' 177cm *'Weight:' 67kg *'Likes:' Work *'Hates:' Noisy Places *'Values:' Spirit Bracelet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters Category:Instinctive Reaction Users